


Camera Roll

by Qualquier



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cameras, F/M, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualquier/pseuds/Qualquier
Summary: Pat tries to send nudes.





	Camera Roll

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE Thanks to Hidden Highland for proofreading!!
> 
> FYI Pat centric. Implied Pat/Simone and vague vague vague PatBri
> 
> If you are a person reading and believe this fic is about you, please avert your eyes.If you are associated with the people in this fic IRL, also leave.

He's scrolling through his camera roll on his phone. Unhappy with the fifteen selfies he just took, he lays the phone flat, rests his face in his palm, and with one hand selects them all and deletes them. The angles were just weird. 

He goes to the bathroom to try again. He smooths out his navy blue shirt in the mirror and points the phone out in front of him. Too stiff. He relaxes his arm a bit and leans on the sink, gotta be more casual. He reflexively runs his fingers through his hair but accidentally parts his hair the wrong way. 

He sighs at himself. Sets the phone down again and fixes his hair. He hasn't showered yet so there’s a slight sheen and a slight weight that's matting his hair. He picks up the phone and takes a picture. He sees his own frustration in the picture, but his arms look pretty good. He removes his glasses and sets them on the sink, trying the same picture again. 

It's okay…

He sets his phone down again and stares at his shirt in the mirror. He runs his fingers over the buttons and finally undoes the top two. He switches the phone to selfie mode and tilts his head, exposing his neck a bit more. He decides it looks good but it also looks like every other selfie he's ever taken. 

Before taking a chance to debate it, he sets his phone down again and almost anxiously unbuttons his shirt completely. He watches himself in the mirror and lets the shirt slide off his shoulders onto the floor. His nipples become taut with the slight draft coming into the bathroom and thinks to shut the door.

Watching his reflection, he bubbles a little with pride that he's managed to stay in decent shape despite how exhausted he is from work and how much junk he eats. He scratches his arm and his bicep flexes slightly. He indulges himself and flexes a bit in the mirror, smiling at how silly he feels. 

He takes another selfie from the shoulders up and focuses on the tiny lens. His neck slopes up and his tousled hair hides his face slightly. In the picture he looks like he's glaring intensely but doesn't hate it. He takes another, tilting his face up slightly and furrowing his brow. She said she wanted something sexy… should he be trying to look dominating? He isn’t even sure. 

He starts thinking of the pictures she sent. She sent one that was cropped from the shoulder up with her temple resting on one hand. He decided to emulate the pose and took another selfie. He will send that one as a joke…

But as he remembers the other ones she sent, slowly teasing, with wider shots of her torso first, then her whole body as she gazed into the lens. 

He feels heat gathering below his belly. This time he almost slams the phone on the sink as he undoes jeans and yanks them down along with his boxers. He thinks about her breasts and how soft they looked as he starts rubbing himself, already half hard. 

He picks up the phone again and takes another selfie but this time his eyes are cut off and his shoulders take up most of the frame. He still has his other hand on his cock and slowly rubs it, concentrating on how much he flexes his arm and pecs in the picture. He takes some rapid fire shots while he licks his lips. 

He switches back to front facing camera and starts thinking way too hard about how he's cropped in the frame. If he tries to get his dick in, the top of his head is cut off. He decides to use that as a tease. He angles the phone so that the image cuts off right above his dick. He smiles, proud of himself.

He switches to his camera roll again and swipes past his selfies, down to the pictures that she sent. They're playful, and cute, and very sexy. He starts stroking himself a little faster, biting his lip as he looks at the picture where she's biting hers. Her dark hair is falling over her face, her ear on one side is poking out through her raven locks. He's about to get to the picture where her legs are open and she has two fingers on her clit, but he switches back to camera and takes another picture this time his cock visible and prominent. He slows down so that his hand doesn't appear blurred. 

He begins considering video. He turns the screen off on his phone, picks up his clothes and quickly makes his way out of the bathroom.

He closes the bedroom door as he enters. He smooths the blankets on his bed and props his pillows up against the wall. He positions himself comfortably and pulls up the pictures she sent. He looks at the one where she’s fingering herself and he starts stroking his dick again. He's getting harder as he runs the precum around the tip. His breath hitches at the sensitivity and he switches his phone to camera again. 

He's taking video now, the silhouette of his twitching cock is backlit by a dim bedroom light. He keeps stroking himself, first slowly, massaging the tip. He starts breathing a little faster and tries to position himself so he can hold phone steady as he picks up the pace. The air conditioner is off and the heat is making sweat bead up slightly along his abdomen. 

He starts thrusting into his hand and feel the ache in his other arm holding up the phone. He tries to think about her nipples in the pictures and her fingers playing with herself. His breathing quickens and he's biting his lip to brace himself. He sits straighter again and slows as he comes onto his bed, his head thrown back as he rides out his orgasm. 

He stops recording and relaxes into the bed. Looking at his phone he is going through his last messages. He is swiping quickly, surprised at his boldness and sends one of the upper body pictures first. Then sends a full body picture with his cock showing. Then he sends the video and drops the phone on the bed next to him. He tries not to be anxious about what she'll say. 

His phone buzzes and he looks at the notification previews. It's a message from Brian. He opens it and sees:

??????

“FUCK.” Pat sits up with a jolt. He just sent all of that to Brian. He rapidly punches a text to Brian:

Oh fuck. That wasn't for you. Fuck. I'm sorry.

Brian replies:  
U SURE????????  
;)

Pat let's himself flop back again palm over his face. If only he could hide his shame from himself. 

“I'm such a fucking dumbass.”


End file.
